


Only if You want to

by erney007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Excessive use of sex toys, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Oral Sex, Pastor Ben Solo, Reyanal? Perhaps?, Reylo virgins...in the past, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex, Wife Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erney007/pseuds/erney007
Summary: Marrying a virgin is like buying a car without a test drive. Rey had married one. With their religious upbringing, how could she tell him that she want more than what he had given her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter!
> 
> Big applause to my beta who helped me spice up this guilty pleasure.

**_Proverb 31:10_ **

**_A wife of noble character who can find? She is worth far more than rubies._ **

 

 

 

_She had a bad feeling about this._

 

The door was closed, the afternoon light shimmering through the thin fabric of the curtains into the room. Rey was lying on her king size bed, legs splayed and bare from the waist down.

 

She gasped as the soft, buzzing rubber came in contact with her sensitive folds.

 

The vibrations felt nice. It felt like the stream from shower faucet when it hit her skin. Rey circled the rubbery vibrator around the sensitive skin of her center, from her inner thighs and back to the apex again. Her other hand slipped under her t-shirt, finding her nipple and pinching it lightly between her fingers.

 

Nipple play had never be her thing. Feeling disappointed, Rey moved the vibrator upwards, the tip now pressing against her clit.

 

A new sensation shot from her cunt to every extremity she possessed and all points in between.

 

Rey gasped, the direct stimulation to her clit sending a tingling sensation all over her body, making heart heart race and drawing a guttural moan from her mouth. She was shocked by the foreign sound she made. It sounded like a whale call and it would be awful if someone heard that.

 

Maybe she should tone it down to a little lovely squeal?

 

She did and it sounded nice to her ear, much better than the first one. Rey remembered how she usually felt disgusted by all the moaning and yelling from the actors in pornos, obviously thinking that it would make the scene sexier or more erotic. It didn't. She much preferred more passionate porn scenes with quiet, caring, vanilla sex.

 

Rough porn was good, too. But not with the loud moans.

 

Slick seeped out of her throbbing core, wanting something to fill its emptiness. Rey squirmed on the bed, legs opened even wider as she pressed the tip of the vibrator to her clit, the rest of its length between her folds. That shot a sharp sensation all over her body, from the roots of her hair to the tip of her toes.

 

Something was building up inside, curling like ocean waves preparing to hit the shore. Air was drawn out of her lungs, her heart seemed to slow down, there was a void in her chest, and…

 

She exploded with a scream.

 

Her _whole_ _being_ was bathed in pleasure, shooting through all of her nerve endings and making her body sing. Rey could feel her pelvic floor contract with each wave of sensation pulsing in her core, lips quivering as a series of moans escaped her. Her hand clenched hard on her small breast but it didn’t feel painful at all; it felt rather nice.

 

Rey sighed in contentment as she descended back to earth. Her arousal dissolved into a peaceful relaxation of her tensed muscles. She felt refreshed, energized and satisfied.

 

That was when she heard a knock on the door.

 

“Rey?”

 

_Oh, shit._

 

Rey jumped from the bed, grabbed her shorts and scrambled into them quickly. She spotted her panties on the floor, peeking out from under her bed. With no time to pick them up, she kicked them further beneath the bed just as the door opened.

 

“Ben!” She smiled widely.

 

Ben Solo, her husband, smiled back at her. It still amazed her that he could dwarf everything around him including the doorway he stood in.

 

Rey walked towards him, greeting him with a kiss on the cheek. “How was Mrs Cooper’s car?”

 

“It’s the fourth time it’s broken down and we’re only half way through the month. I think it’s beyond repair,” he replied. “It’s still drivable, but the maintenance may cost more than buying a new one.”

 

Being the son of the owner of the biggest garage in town, Ben was familiar with various kinds of engines even though he didn’t directly work on them.

 

“It’s her late husband’s car. It must mean so much to her.” Rey gently tugged his hair behind his ear. Ben had a pair of big ears that he often hid behind his luxurious dark hair but Rey thought they were quite lovely. “You look tired.”

 

“It’s just so hot out there,” he replied, leaning his head into her hand; a gesture that always warmed her heart. “You’ve spent a lot of time in our bedroom recently. Are you feeling alright?”

 

Her back tensed instantly. “Oh, er…well...yeah. It’s been quite hot lately. It just makes me tire easily.”

 

“Are you sleeping well at night?” Ben had a look of concern in his eyes. “You’ve never taken an afternoon nap in all the time since I’ve known you.”

 

Well, because…

 

“Really, it’s nothing,” she reassured him with a beaming smile. “Do you want to take a shower? I’ll go down to the kitchen and prepare our dinner.”

 

He suddenly stood still. “What is that?”

 

Beads of sweat began dripping down the hollow of her spine as she turned, following his finger that pointed to the object lying in the middle of their bed. A yellow rubber ducky was staring back at her with innocent eyes and an everlasting smile on its beak.

 

_Oh, shit._

 

Who knew such an amazing vibrator could come in the shape of a lovely classic bathtub companion as this? After a month of excessive use of the shower faucet and battling with her own morals, Rey had ordered it last week. It took her a couple days to find a quiet time to herself and about fifteen minutes to learn how the thing worked.

 

It looked ridiculous at first, but she had been to heaven just moments ago so she would say this ducky was the real deal.

 

“It’s a yellow ducky. Isn’t it adorable?” She tried her best to hide her agitation. “I found it at Target when I went grocery shopping. It might be a great decoration for our Easter egg hunt, don’t you think? The kids will love it!”

 

The frown on his forehead eased, replaced with a faint smile at the corner of his lips. Ben always said he was bad with children but, actually, he was so natural with them. Who wouldn’t want to climb the tree that was this man? Rey still remembered how great she felt when he scooped her up in his arms like she weighed nothing.

 

“Yeah, good idea,” he agreed, leaning in to kiss her on the forehead. “Give me ten minutes and I’ll help you with dinner.”

 

“No hurry, sweetheart. Take your time.” Rey smiled sweetly at him before rushing out of the bedroom as fast as she could and still pretend to walk normally.

 

With the naughty ducky in her hand.

 

 

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey journal to her sexuality continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of the kind comment in the previous chapter.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta.  
> Now, without further ado....

  

**_Proverb 12:4_ _  
_ _A wife of noble character is her husband’s crown, but a disgraceful wife is like decay in his bones._**

  
  


Rey took a seat in the front row after she left the stage; seats that were reserved for the choir singers after they finished their worship.

 

Ben Solo, the pastor, took the stage and greeted everyone in the church. “God bless you. It’s a joy to come into your home.”

 

It was like a match made in heaven: the young, promising pastor of the parish and the lead singer of the choir. Growing up together in the same church, Rey had known Ben since she was very young. He was ten years older than her, a prodigy of the famous Skywalker family.

 

Even though Ben had been in trouble during his teenage years, it seemed that God hadn’t forgotten him and brought him home after six years of rebellion. That was when she met him again. She was nineteen and he was twenty-nine, straight out of military service.

 

The spark was still there and now that she had grown up into a lovely, decent young woman, they fell in love.

 

Rey looked at her husband with reverence. Ben had been very tall since he was young and now that he was a fully grown man, his physique had morphed into something resembling a sculpture of a Greek god. His deep, enthralling voice captured the undivided attention of the audience with the words of God he preached.

 

How blessed she was to have this man as her husband.

 

“I’m so excited for my upcoming wedding,” Tallie told her after the service, when the women of the church gathered to catch up with one another. “It’s been really hard for Poe and I to keep our hands to ourselves.”

 

“Patience, and you’ll be pleased,” Rey smiled, patting her hand. “Keeping your chastity for the one you truly love is like the best gift in the world that you can give him.”

 

“I don’t deny it but I wouldn’t think that way,” Bazine said abruptly.

 

“What’s wrong, dear?” Rey turned to her with a worried look in her eyes.

 

“I don’t mean to scare the bride-to-be, but it’s better if you don’t have such high expectations,” Bazine shrugged. “Men aren’t all the same. Some are good ones, others… might be bad.”

 

“You shouldn’t say it like that,” Rey frowned. Bazine was new to the parish and had had quite a life in the past. She still seemed to be holding on to some of it.

 

“It’s the truth,” Bazine replied with a shrug. “Not every woman has a guy like your husband. Walking down the street, I bet there are tons of women drooling over him.”

 

Yes, she saw it, too. Even when they went shopping together, it was easy for Ben to get any girl blushing whilst just seeking assistance. A simple question such as, ‘ _Where can I find a Star Wars book, ‘Master and Apprentice’ by Claudia Gray?’_ and the girls behind the counter would squeak a little before giving him directions.

 

Rey couldn’t help feeling proud of herself - _this guy is mine_ \- and she thanked God every moment for that.

 

“Anyway, this is not a topic to discuss in front of the bride-to-be,” Rey said dryly.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry.”

 

As the pastor’s wife, it was Rey’s passion to take care of the women in the parish, and with her delightful personality, she was well accepted among the ladies. They enjoyed doing things together as their men did their work, exchanging gifts and encouraging each other to have a faithful life in God and be a good wife for their husband.

 

She wouldn't tolerate any threat of adultery in this house, Rey reminded herself.

 

 

* * *

 

 

It came in the strange shape of a mix of a rabbit and a banana.

 

No, really. It was hard to describe.

 

Rey still remembered the look on her postman’s face when he delivered it to her. ‘ _That store has all the best toys_ ’ - the postman, Finn, winked at her while she signed the receipt. Did the postal service _know_ exactly what was in the box that she received? It either said ‘Silicone model’ or ‘Silicone sculpture’. Rey couldn’t help blushing as he teased her.

 

Well, he couldn't prove anything.

 

And Ben must definitely know _nothing_ about this.

 

It was made from silicone, with a curved shaft to target the G-spot, strong bunny ears, a wide girth and firm head for stability. Happy Rabbit came with many shaft functions and 3 speeds, was waterproof and USB rechargeable. The lovely pink color made it look friendly.

 

Lying naked in her bed, Rey began with watching some porn to get into the mood, going into incognito mode on her phone. There were free porn sites that she could watch some good clips without any subscription, which was convenient. She couldn’t imagine what would happen if Ben ever found out about this - his wife getting herself off while he was with his flock.

 

She was getting wet so Rey dipped her finger between her drenched folds and smeared the wetness along her slit, gently circling her clit. _Foreplay_ \- she had read on the internet - would help her get ready for the upcoming activities.

 

Lubrication was essential - as was written in Cosmopolitan - but wouldn’t it be embarrassing if someone saw the pastor’s wife buying lube? The town was small and Rey was pretty sure half of the people knew her. Therefore, foreplay was important.

 

She pressed the button and the bunny started buzzing quietly, both at the tip of its ears - possibly for her clit - and at the shaft for her G-spot.

 

Rey aligned the toy with her entrance and pushed gently, feeling its coldness as the shaft entered her smoothly. A satisfying sensation warmed her belly - _oh, it feels nice_.

 

Partly aroused, Rey pressed the shaft head to her front vaginal wall, sliding from side to side in order to find the right spot. The bunny tips had her clit engorging as the blood rushed to her sex. Rey sped up the device and her core suddenly clenched so hard that she could feel the shape of the shaft inside her.

 

_“Oh my…!”_

 

Rey rubbed the toy against that area. Her head started spinning, trembling waves flooding through her body as her back arched up unintentionally. Her free hand started massaging her breast and the obscene sounds from the porn she still had playing on her phone helped fuel her arousal even further.

 

A woman moaning and a man grunting, heavy breathing and the bed creaking, oh, _oh…_

 

Stars shattered behind her eyelids as she peaked, writhing on her bed and uttering a guttural moan. Something warm gushed out of her cunt, coating her hand and splashing all over the mattress. Her walls squeezed so hard it expelled the toy out of her cunt. The silicone head buzzing against her clit had her soaring in ecstasy.

 

She was still coming, legs shaking, _squirting_.

 

Rey shuddered as she felt the wetness pooling between her thighs, under her ass, dripping, squishing. _Oh my gosh, this is a mess._ When she had descended from her climax, Rey opened her eyes and gasped when she saw how her bed had been ruined by the best orgasm she had ever had, by far.

 

_Worth it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Did you change the bed sheet?”

 

“Hmm?” She was half asleep when Ben asked the question.

 

“You changed the bed sheet.” Rey heard him sniff. “Didn’t you just change it a couple of days ago?”

 

“Yeah,” Rey replied with a yawn. “I dropped my coffee on it.”

 

“Since when do you drink coffee in bed?” She felt his arm wind around her midsection, his face nuzzling at the nape of her neck.

 

“Only occasionally.”  She smiled secretly to herself.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today product reference: Happy Rabbit 2 Curve Rechargeable G-spot Vibrator


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex can be better when you know your own sexuality.  
> What does it turn out for Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your kind comments, I'll catch up with them soon as soon as I finish moving into my new house ;)  
> Thank you again for my lovely beta. I hope you like the product review today.  
> Let's see.

 

**_1 Corinthians 7:3-4_   
_The husband should fulfill his marital duty to his wife, and likewise the wife to her husband. The wife does not have authority over her own body but yields it to her husband. In the same way, the husband does not have authority over his own body but yields it to his wife._ **

  
  


She was so wet.

 

In the darkness of their bedroom, with only the street light shimmering through the curtain, Rey was lying on her back with her legs spread wide and her arms holding onto her husband as he thrust into her.

 

Having discovered her own sexuality helped intensify her sensations when they had sex. Ben’s size was proportional to his body - _massive._ His hardness - _cock_ , that’s what men called it - touched all her pleasure spots and the spots she was unable to reach herself. Not to mention his stamina. He fucked her like a man on a mission.

 

His body had built up a lot since the last time she saw him when he was nineteen, merely a boy in a disproportionately large body, long face, large ears, skinny arms and legs. A shy boy with emotional issues. Big yikes for all the girls at his high school prom.

 

It was probably only Rey who looked up to him with sparkling eyes.

 

Now he had become a good looking man with a physique that could be on the front cover of Men’s Health. This was the privilege reserved only for Rey.

 

Rey bit back her moan as the intense pleasure shook her. She knew Ben was close to climax, gasping and grunting in his throat. _Oh, please. Just a little longer_ \- she pleaded quietly. She was close, too. _Just_ …

 

Warm wetness erupted inside her as every muscle in Ben's body became taut, snapping his hips against hers. His cock twitched with every shot of his cum and his growl rumbled in his chest, sending shivers down her spine. Damp hair covered his forehand, his eyes shut tight as his plump lips gasped for air.

 

He was breathtaking.

 

She loved him so much.

 

It took him a minute before he pulled out, cum seeping out of her cunt as he did. Rey gingerly rolled off the bed and got up, heading for the bathroom.

 

 _I was almost there,_ she thought bitterly to herself as she cleaned up. Sex with Ben was special. At least, it had been special until she stumbled upon an article about sex when she was looking for a new recipe in a magazine.

 

Now she knew that sex could be better.

 

Having grown up in a religious family, Rey was quite naive about sex when she married Ben. Her mother had a talk with her before her wedding night - _let him guide you_. It was when they were in their bed, fumbling with their clothes, that he told her he was a virgin too.

 

She felt special, at first, knowing she was his _first_. No woman had been with him before her. It was so unbelievable since Ben had been in the military. Women wouldn’t let a guy like him slip from their grip.

 

_“There was a close one,” he confessed to her. “But I stopped. I couldn’t - since I’ve been thinking about you all these years.”_

 

But… would it be better, too, if he knew something about _this?_

 

Her first time was awful. She bled and her private area felt sore for days. Ben was a big man, the pain of having herself opened up to him for the first time was inevitable. Rey remembered herself sobbing and feeling disappointed, much to Ben’s remorse.

 

It took him weeks before he asked her to do it again. They were still clumsy, but it was better now that they knew what was going on. Once the pain dissipated, she started to enjoy it too.

 

Before she found out there was so much more than she knew.

 

In the eight months since they had been married, there were always soft caresses and kisses, but Ben had never gone down on her, let alone teased her clit or pushed his finger inside her. Sometimes she knew he wanted sex but Ben easily backed off when he thought she was tired from work - what a caring husband.

 

But she wanted him to be selfish, too.

 

_Somewhere in her fantasies, he would push her down with her legs spread wide and her cunt drenched. He would eat her like a desert man thirsty for water. He would make her tremble with pleasure, needy and begging for him. He would pin her down and fuck her into the mattress, pounding inside her until she came undone, screaming his name._

 

_He would spank her for being loud; for being a bad girl impatiently craving his cock._

 

Rey sighed and put on her night clothes, padding back to their bed. Ben had already put on his clothes too. A thin white T-shirt and boxer brief. Rey snuggled up to him, feeling his arm around her waist, his lips kissing her forehead, and she sighed contentedly.

 

“Are you happy?”

 

His question came out of nowhere and took her by surprise.

 

“Of course,” Rey replied, hugging him back. _Oh, he is so warm_. “Being together with you is the best thing in my life.”

 

His hand circled lazily the small of her back. He breathed in and Rey thought he was going to speak, but he eventually just sighed and said nothing.

 

“Sweetheart,” Rey pulled back to look up at him. “What’s wrong?”

 

Even in the dark, she could see the outline of his brows knitted on his forehead.

 

“Nothing,” he shook his head. “I just want you to be happy. To make sure that you are happy with… _this._ ”

 

Rey stiffened.   _Oh no, did he…_

 

“You’re enjoying it lately,” he said. “I’m glad that you like what we are doing together.”

 

“You can say ‘sex’, Ben. I’m not a naive girl anymore,” Rey chuckled nervously.

 

“Oh, right. Now that you are _experienced_ , what would you want me to do more of?” His eyes flickered in the dark when he looked at her.

 

_More?_

 

Like… _eating her pussy with the holy mouth of a pastor?_

 

Ben would definitely frown upon her if Rey asked him to go down on her. She had seen him licking his ice cream when they were out together on the weekend and his lips had her knees wobbling, imaging them on her cunt.

 

Knowing this wouldn’t happen in real life, Rey’s collection had now expanded to a Womanizer, a toy with air pulse technology in which the nozzle kind of blowed and sucked on her clit at the same time.

 

Little pulses of air waves felt divine against her clit. Hovering on the lower settings for a little while, Rey quickly felt the first wave of strong orgasm crash over her. Since it was a touch-free orgasm, the toy didn't feel unbearable on her sensitive clit.

 

Whilst still in the throes of her first orgasm, Rey dialed the setting up and found herself shaking with the intensity. The sensations traveled all through her abdomen and within a short time she was already moaning into her second orgasm.

 

Curious, Rey pushed the button up to the top settings and she practically felt her eyes roll back in bliss. She came with a shout as the toy pushed her over the edge into her third orgasm, leaving her panting and shaking, her legs akimbo. Not to mention all the mess she left when she gushed all over the tile floor of her bathroom.

 

_How fantastic it would be if she could replace the silicone suckling cup with her husband’s plush lips, having him suck and nibble at her clit._

 

“I’m happy with what we have now,” Rey assured him as she nuzzled his chest, the gesture that she knew would have him turn mellow. “Ben, I love you.”

 

“I know.” He sighed contently, kissing her forehead again. “I love you, too.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

_Nobody knew about this._

 

The look on his face this morning still had her hair standing on end. They didn’t have sex on Saturday night as Ben needed to prepare for his sermon. But they share a bed and Rey knew he was observing her closely as she pretended to sleep. _Did he suspect something?_

 

Her collection was expanding and it was quite hard to hide all the toys in her drawer now that she owned so many. Sometimes she had a nightmare that one of her toys started buzzing on its own and Ben would find out about her debauchery. He wouldn’t divorce her, but he would be very disappointed in her and she would lose his trust forever.

 

That was why God warned us about the temptation of sex. It could lead to sin. There were no sex toys mentioned in the scriptures, but how would she have the nerve to talk to him? A pastor. Her husband who had been so proud of her.

 

Should she talk to her mother, Satine? She had been happily married to her father Obi Wan for forty years. She saw her parents hugging and kissing a lot, but neither of them seemed to lust after each other. They probably kept their desires in check.

 

Should she talk to her mother-in-law, Leia? _Definitely not._ Truth be told that if Leia knows, the world knows. She would probably send her a _Romi 360 Degree Sex Sling_ or _Sybian_ wrapped in a ribbon for Thanksgiving this year.

 

Should she talk to someone? Her friends in the parish, her BFF since high school who now lived far away across the country, or should she ask in an internet forum as an anonymous user?

 

There was a woman with the same problem who posted her question on Reddit once, and one sentence stood out, catching her attention - _You wouldn’t buy a car without a test drive, right?_

 

Well, there was a truth in that. Rey had no experience to compare with what she had with Ben. They didn’t have sex before their marriage, only kissing and caressing and she had felt nice. Now that she knew what it was like to soar in the pleasure of an orgasm, Rey started to falter.

 

Knowing her own sexuality really helped with sex. Rey knew what turned her on, where she felt divine, and having fantasies about what her husband _might_ do to her helped her cope with the unsatisfied needs whenever she got herself off afterward.

 

How wonderful it would be if Ben was the one doing all of those things to her.

 

But how could she have the nerve to talk to him? He was a religious man, the good shepherd of the Lord. What kind of a wife fidgets with her own sexual needs when her husband wanted to keep their life holy in God’s way? An act of lust would be sacrilegious to their marriage bed.

 

How _lonely_ she would be if timid sex would be all she had for the rest of her life.

 

“Rey!” Rose Tico, one of the Tico sisters who participated in the singing choir, called her just before the service started. “I brought a newcomer today. _He_ just moved in next to our house and has been interested in joining our parish.”

 

Rey put a smile on her face, preparing to give a warm welcome to the man who decided to join their journey with God.

 

She turned - and practically froze right on the spot.

 

“Hi, I’m Finn,” he said with a wide smile, shaking her hand. “Nice to meet you here, Mrs. Solo.”

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today product reference: Womanizer W500


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone KNOWS.  
> It's about time that Ben will discover her secret, of course, he is her husband.  
> Shall Rey kiss her toys goodbye for one last time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that you guys had been enjoying this so far.  
> Thank you to my lovely beta again.  
> Now, one last time...

 

 

**_Hebrews 13:4_ _  
_ _Marriage should be honored by all, and the marriage bed kept pure, for God will judge the adulterer and all the sexually immoral._ **

  
  


“Hi! Mrs. Solo. Long time, no see.”

 

“Good Lord! You startled me.” Rey almost dropped her basket as she was waiting in line for the cashier.

 

“Sorry,” Finn shrugged. “Shopping for dinner?”

 

“Yes, and you too?” She looked at his shopping cart. “Oh, dog treats. Do you have a dog?”

 

“No, these are for my fellas when I deliver my mails. Dogs easily become your friend with a couple of good treats.”

 

“Ah, I should know that.” Rey couldn’t help smiling back. Ben loved dogs, too. He told her he had grown up with one named Chewie. “Aren’t you working today?”

 

“It’s my day off,” he replied. “Speaking of which, how about the _item_ you ordered the other day? Is it good? I’m considering buying one as a wedding gift for my sister.”

 

“That isn’t a topic to discuss here!” Rey spluttered, lowing her voice as an old lady in the next line gave her a suspicious look. “Hey, are you hungry? Let’s have a cup of ice cream and talk, shall we?”

 

Fifteen minutes later they were sitting at Cold Stone with a cup of Cookie Monster and Berry Berry Berry Good.

 

“Let make this clear,” Rey cleared her throat. “You _know_ what I have been up to, and I know you are a good man. So please, keep your mouth tight shut about this, okay?”

 

Finn looked perplexed. “Why? Isn’t it any good? Are you unsatisfied with it?”

 

“It’s not like that,” she replied, trying not to grit her teeth. “To answer your question, yes, it’s good. It’s _mind-blowing._ ”

 

“Cool! Does your husband like it, too?”

 

“That’s the problem,” she hesitated for a moment. “He… doesn’t know about it.”

 

Now Finn looked even more perplexed.

 

She shouldn’t trust this man. He was a newcomer at their parish. His faith in Christ was still new and discussing such a delicate topic with him might not yield any good. What would he think about her? About her husband? Would her marriage problems make him question God? Would her personal struggle make his faith falter?

 

But he was the only one who knew what was going on in her household.

 

“How do you know what is in the packages you deliver?” Rey asked.

 

“The sender,” he replied. “Just knowing what kind of business that sender has, I can guess what kind of merchandise is inside the box. _Rebels_ is a good company though. They make a lot of good products.”

 

“Yeah, I like them.”

 

“Then what’s the problem? Why are you so shy about it?”

 

“Doesn’t it disturb you that the pastor’s wife is indulging in this… _thing_?” Rey asked, peeking at him to look for a frown or any sign of disapproval, and she found none.

 

“It’s quite a natural thing to do. I don’t see any problem with it.” Finn, instead, gave her an encouraging smile. “I heard that it’s good for your health and helps strengthen the relationship between couples, too.”

 

“It’s complicated,” Rey cringed inwardly. Her ice cream was melting but she didn’t feel like eating it at all. “Premarital sex is sin, so we both waited until our marriage. Things went well between us except _that.._. I… we... are very conservative about it.”

 

“I see.  You can’t even say the word ‘sex’.”

 

Her face was burning red. “I don’t know what a Christian man would think of it. I never knew I needed it - _sex_ \- this much. Will I disappoint him by being such a slut?”

 

“You’re using the wrong word, peanut. Can I call you Rey?” Finn patted her hand gently. “Slut is used for a promiscuous woman who casually sleeps around. You are not. You are devoted to God and your husband. You are probably the best thing that the Lord has bestowed upon him. Man, I’m jealous.”

 

“I don’t know whether he’ll think that way once he discovers my debauchery,” she said sadly.

 

“Listen, I’m not a religious man. I have lived my life in sin for quite a long time. I haven’t been baptized yet,” Finn smiled again. “But if you would take my advice, why don’t you talk it over with your husband?”

 

“You know I can’t!”

 

“Hey, you love each other, right?” Finn finished his cup of ice cream. “You know, the first solution to every problem is to talk about it. Just talk to him. Tell him what you want and how you feel. If you trust in his love for you, just do it.”

 

“I don’t know if I have the nerve to do it.” Her voice trembled as tears pricked her eyes. “It’s like walking on a thin thread. One misstep and my marriage will be doomed.”

 

Finn gave her a knowing look. “Trust me. His love for you is stronger than you know.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _This should be the last time_ , Rey thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror.

 

Her bathroom had been her secret base for sexual adventure after she had messed up her bed sheets for the third time. _Squirting_ was what she was capable of with intense pleasure.

 

There were articles about it. There was even research about whether squirting was pee or not. They said most men like it when their girls squirt. But what about Ben? With his training in the military, he had developed a personality that kept himself in tight check. He was always on time, keeping his word, was sometimes even too strict with his fellow parishioners, and he liked to keep _everything_ clean.

 

Their lovemaking would be a catastrophe if she gushed all over him.

 

In her hands was - one of the things she never thought about before - a dildo. Having experienced such pleasure using vibration and sucking, Rey yearned for more.

 

Her insides felt so empty each time she got herself off with toys. She needed someone - _something_ \- pounding hard inside her, making her eyes roll back into her head when pleasure flooded through her. And here it was.

 

She had never felt so wrong.

 

Picking from the recommended list on the website, it was 6 inches in length and 4.5 inches in girth, with balls and a suction cup at its base. The skin-colored silicone made it look realistic, resembling a real cock she saw in some porn.

 

It might even take after the shape of someone’s cock.

 

And it felt so wrong because she was about to have a representation of someone’s cock inside her - a place that belonged to Ben as well as her.

 

It felt so wrong, yet so _tempting_. How would it feel to have a cock stuffed inside her pussy while her clit was being vibrated? How hard she would come with this guilty pleasure?

 

 _You only live once,_ Rey thought. _I’ll repent for the rest of my life after this_.

 

When she was wet enough, Rey put a condom on the dildo shaft, propping herself against the bathroom wall and lining it with her entrance. She felt the coldness as it stretched her wall, its head plopped inside, and the rest of its shaft followed inside to the hilt.

 

It felt so wrong.

 

Not that it was morally wrong, but it didn’t feel the way she thought it would. It was cold, _too cold_ , and hard inside her. It felt much smaller than she thought. She drew it out and pushed in again, the squishy sound of her cunt gripping the silicone shaft echoing in the bathroom.

 

_Nothing else could compare to Ben._

 

His arousal was warm - _hot -_ and it felt soft and strong at the same time. She hadn’t seen it clearly when he was fully erect, but just a glimpse of its softened form had her cunt aching with want. The thickness of it awoke all of her sensations, made her body sing for him. Even without reaching her own climax, she still felt something warm in her heart as he lost himself inside her. Such intimacy that was reserved only for them.

 

Her hand stopped moving, guilt consuming her. She shouldn’t have opened this Pandora’s box. She shouldn’t have looked back at Sodom and Gomorrah like Lot’s wife and become a pillar of salt. She shouldn’t have done it.  Any of it.

 

She would trash them - all of her toys - and repent herself. Beg for the Lord’s forgiveness and remain a faithful wife for the rest of her life.

 

Her sobbing reverberated throughout the room, shielding her from the sound of the doorknob opening in her bedroom.

 

“Rey?”

 

The bathroom door was gently pushed open, and there he was. Her husband, peeking his head into the bathroom to see her on the floor with a dildo stuffed in her pussy and a vibrator still buzzing in her hand

 

_Oh, shit._

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today product reference: Lifelike Lover Classic Realistic Dildo


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey was so busted! What will Ben do to her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ”Will my sermon turn you on?”
> 
> Happy Sunday!
> 
> Thank you to my lovely beta Cecilia!

**_Mark 10:7-9_ _  
_ _‘For this reason a man will leave his father and mother and be united to his wife, and the two will become one flesh.’ So they are no longer two, but one flesh. Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate._ **

  
  


Rey had always had a vague idea about how her judgement day would be. Now, she believed it would go like this.

 

All of her toys - including the butt plug that was still in its package - were displayed on the coffee table in their living room. Ben was sitting on their couch with his arms crossed over his chest, frowning, his lips pressed into a thin line.

 

“I’m so sorry!” Rey fell onto her knees, begging for his forgiveness. “Ben, please. I didn’t mean to…”

 

“How long?” he asked, his voice so deep, like the sky rumbling before a thunderous strike. “How long have you been doing… this?”

 

“For a couple months.” Rey wanted to die on the spot. “I read an article in a magazine and I was just curious. It started as a small thing and it just kept going. I couldn’t stop. I feel so ashamed of myself.”

 

She could almost see the vessels throbbing in his temples as he looked away from her, his cheeks tense as he gritted his teeth. Rey felt scared.

 

He was furious.

 

 _Really furious_.

 

Living in the same neighborhood when they were young, she remembered seeing his fury when he ripped something apart with his bare hands.

 

“Ben, I’m so sorry,” she pleaded. He didn’t even look at her. “Please forgive me.”

 

His silence was suffocating. Her heart shattered into pieces knowing she was the one who had caused all this trouble. She had tainted the purity of their marriage, breaking her vows, and her husband had every right to be mad at her.

 

Wasn’t he good to her? Wasn’t it enough? Being with the love of her life and sharing her days with him as intimately as man and woman could be? Those sexual…things… weren’t necessary. The only thing that mattered was Ben. And she had betrayed him.

 

It took her a few moments to realize that his eyes were now glassy with tears.

 

“Ben!”

 

“Don’t!” He shook his head and turned it even further from her until he regained control of himself. “It’s not you that's false, Rey. It’s me. I have wronged you.”

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“Rey, you have been suffering because of my failure as a husband,” he replied, looking defeated. “I knew it. I _should_ have known it. What kind of a man I am that can’t even please his wife in bed?”

 

“You did, every time,” she protested, rising to take a seat beside him on the couch and taking his hand. His wedding ring felt cold against her palm. “Dear love, look at me. I don't feel bad at all. You’ve completed me. Nothing can compare to what we have between us.”

 

Ben looked at their laced fingers. “Then why did you need to do that? Isn’t it because of my incompetence?”

 

“I was just…curious. It’s my mistake. I won’t do it again.”

 

Ben gulped. “You didn’t… you’ve never reached climax, have you?”

 

Rey was taken aback by his sincere acknowledgement. They’d never talked about this before. “It’s…it doesn’t matter.”

 

“It does,” he insisted, his voice softer. “For me, it does.”

 

“It really does feel good.” Her cheeks were burning. It was daylight, they were sitting in the most welcoming area of their house, talking about something that should be kept only in the bedroom. “Sometimes I was almost there. I didn't know what to do and it just… ended. Maybe…only… if a little bit longer…”

 

“Rey, you can tell me what you really want, how you really feel.” He took a deep breath. “We are husband and wife, bound by the Lord. I have no right to deprive you of your own desire. It’s my duty, and much to my own pleasure, to fulfill your wishes.”

 

Rey shifted in her seat as Ben looked at her with heat in his gaze, refuelling the blazing fire that had been doused for a long time. She shuddered as memories flashed before her; how they had longed for each other, taking every possible chance to steal a kiss when no one was watching. How excited she was for her first night with him.

 

His soft lips brushed her temple, his arm circling behind her back, pulling her closer.

 

“You aren’t…mad at me?” Rey curled into him, tilting her head as he kissed her cheek.

 

“Not at all,” came the soft reply as his other hand cradled her face and turned her towards him. “How can I be mad at you? On the contrary, I’m quite disappointed with myself. I’ve left you lonely for so long. I’m so sorry, Rey.”

 

He kissed her. Ben had always been a good kisser. Rey gasped against his lips; he was so warm and passionate, his arms strong and comforting around her slender body. His hand slipped under her shirt, his touch burning hot on her skin.

 

“Tell me your wish,” he breathed as he trailed kisses along her neck. “What makes you feel good? Teach me, Rey.”

 

“It’s still late afternoon,” she pointed out half-heartedly, her head spinning as his hand found her breast and fondled it gently.

 

“Is that a protest? Or do you just want to remind me that we have to cook dinner soon,” he hummed and nibbled at her shoulder. “We’ve already wasted too much time.”

 

Rey shuddered when he pulled off her shirt, leaning back against the cold fabric of their couch. She tugged at Ben’s t-shirt and he pulled it off with a move that made her breath catch. He looked stunning in the daylight, with the muscles and the grooves that outlined them. Broad and strong - _massive_.

 

She felt the throbbing deep inside her core, the primal instinct of a female who yearned for a strong male to mate her. And thank God, by the laws made by Him, she was married to this beautiful man.

 

Ben kissed her again, kneeling down between her parted legs. His body was always warm; now it had turned into a furnace. Rey clasped her mouth to stifle her moans as he latched onto one of her pert breasts. His hair felt so soft on her skin.

 

“Don’t hold back. I want to hear your voice,” he insisted as he pulled her hand away and laced their fingers together. “Whimpering, screaming, _howling_ \- whatever you do - I want to hear it.”

 

“Isn’t it obnoxious?” she gasped, a loud moan escaping her lips as he sucked on her taut nipple.

 

“No, it’s a huge turn on.” She could feel his smile on her skin as Ben kissed his way to her other breast. “Forget whatever you’ve been told; it’s just us now.”

 

The demanding tone of his voice had her trembling with anticipation. She squealed, her back arching up to give him a better access. Nipple play had never been her thing, but with Ben doing it, it was definitely going up in her estimation.

 

“You are magnificent,” he whispered against her skin, sending vibrations all over her belly, making her insides flip weirdly. Rey smoothed her hands along the broad length of his shoulders, amazed by how strong they felt under her touch.

 

Wetness started to pool between her thighs and Rey started uncontrollably rolling her hips against his hard torso as his body caged her on the couch. Ben grabbed her waist in his hands, kissing her on the lips again.

 

“I… I have a request,” his ears turning red as he fumbled with the words. “Can… can I go down on you?”

 

Rey froze at his question.

 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ask you that,” he spluttered, his cheeks blushing.

 

“No! No, I was just surprised,” she replied hastily, her cheeks flushed hot as well. “I… I’ve seen… read...about this on the internet, but never dreamed of you doing that to me for real.”

 

“If you would let me,” his hand moved up to caress her cheek, “I want to strip you bare, my clothes will soon join yours on the floor, and we will enjoy this all night long. There won’t be an inch of you that I don’t know, that I won't have touched or kissed or nibbled with my teeth.”

 

Her body responded to his words, intensified by the alluring gaze, his eyes locked on hers. Arousal seeped down her cunt and warmth suffused her body as her heart pounded in her chest.

 

“Only if you want to,” he asked humbly, becoming shy again.

 

Oh, she loved this man so much!

 

“Yes…” she nodded. “Please.”

 

Her shorts were pulled off in a languid move, him bending over to kiss the freckles on her toned legs. Her wetness felt cool when the air brushed against her core as Ben parted her thighs. Rey wanted to coil up in embarrassment.

 

Ben looked at her in awe, his eyes roaming over her bare, silky skin. Rey suddenly realized that they had never seen each other naked in broad daylight before. She locked the bathroom door when she showered and he turned off the light every time they had sex. _Quite conservative indeed._

 

She tried to cover herself but Ben caught her hands and placed them on her sides.

 

“Don’t be shy,” he told her, his pupils blown wide with desire. “You are beautiful.”

 

His fingers brushed against her folds, parting them and spreading her wetness. It felt alien to her to have someone touch her most private area. _They had had sex together for eight months_. Rey tried to stop herself from feeling extremely embarrassed.

 

The cushion of his lips enclosed her clit as he kissed and _sucked_ it lightly. Rey yelped when the sensation electrified her body.

 

“No good?” Ben lifted his eyes to meet hers, an innocent look that resembled a puppy’s.

 

“It’s… it’s good,” Rey stuttered, her excitement making her breathless. “Keep going.”

 

He smiled before turning his attention back to her aching need. Ben licked an experimental long strip along her slit. Hearing her approving gasp, he lick her clit again, circling around it before flicking his tongue and _pressing_. Rey writhed with every spike of pleasure that coursed through her.

 

“Why…” Rey’s chest was heaving,  “...how are you so good at this?”

 

“You’re not the only one who went incognito on Google.” He locked her hips down with his arms and dove in for more.

 

Seeing his luxurious dark hair between her legs, the tips brushing the skin of her pelvis and inner thigh, was an intense turn on. Rey ran her fingers through his hair, he humming in response. The vibration shook her to the core.

 

Something teased her entrance and a moment later Ben pressed his finger inside her.

 

“Oh God!” Rey jerked upright, her legs shaking furiously.

 

“Right here?”

 

She nodded frantically.

 

“Rey?”

 

“Yes! Right there,” she mewled. “Don’t stop.”

 

His finger was thick and it rubbed her pleasure spot so well her eyes started rolling back into her head. Rey began babbling pleas, mumbling words like ‘ _harder’_ and ‘ _please’_. Her heart quickened along with her breathing, her chest becoming so tight. Rey fondled her breast, moaning as it increased her pleasure.

 

 _Nothing could compare to Ben_ . His hand that fondled the softness of her hip; his finger that dipped inside her, rubbing her _spot_ and stretching her so good; his breathless groan against her core and and his nose that nuzzled above her sex. His tongue was teasing her, lapping all over her clit and her parted folds.

 

Rey felt the knot tighten inside her, coiling, drawing her inward before exploding into a million stars.

 

She screamed, _really screamed_ , when she reached her climax. Her whole body convulsed, her walls gripping his finger so hard she could feel the outline of his knuckles. Warm fluid gushed out of her cunt, splashing all over Ben’s chest.

 

“God!” Her shaking thighs clutched his head, her head thrown back against the cushion of her couch. Her moan softened as he soothed her through her orgasm.

 

“What was that?” Ben looked flabbergasted, her arousal coating his lips. “Did you just…?”

 

My goodness! He was going to be mad!

 

“I’m so sorry!” Rey squeaked.

 

“Sorry?” Ben burst out laughing like a young boy getting his Christmas present. He rose up to join her on the couch. “That was super, _fucking_ hot! I had no idea you could do that.”

 

He pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her soundly. Rey could taste herself on his tongue, and, yes, that was the biggest turn on. “You like it?”

 

“See for yourself.”

 

Ben rose to his feet and got rid of his pants in record time. Rey eyes widened as she saw him fully erect for the first time. His arousal stood proudly, jutting out from his body, raging, _enormous_. Her breath rasped as she took in the beauty of his naked body, the sheen of her arousal mixed with the sweat coating his broad chest. Unlike most men she knew, Ben’s skin was bare, dotted with moles and freckles like a constellation, a happy trail of hair from his navel to his cock.

 

Rey gingerly reached her hand towards him, gauging his approval as she wrapped her fingers around the tip of his length. He sucked in a deep breath, eyes fluttering shut, and murmured to her to keep touching him. His cock was so smooth, silky and strong and burning hot in her palm. Rey stroked him lightly and Ben threw his head back with a guttural groan.

 

Her cunt throbbed in response. She wanted him - wanted _this_ \- inside her.

 

“Rey, sweetheart,” he gasped, suddenly pulling her hand away. “I would love you to do that, but please…another time. I won't last long and I want to be inside you so bad.”

 

His words thrilled her. Ben laid her down on the couch, lowering himself between her splayed legs and parting her knees so wide she was almost _folded_ in half.

 

Oh good Lord, she was living her dream!

 

He entered her in one swift move and Rey screeched as his hardness stretched her out deliciously.

 

“Oh God! Rey, you’re gripping me so tight!” He gripped her thighs so hard it would surely leave bruises.

 

In the haze of her ecstasy, Rey reached for him - touching his chest, abs, holding his arms. “More,” she demanded. “Ben, I want more!”

 

He bit his lower lip before drawing his cock out nearly all the way out and plunging back in to the hilt. Rey cried out, shivering in all her extremities. Her walls fluttered around him, drawing him in, milking him. Ben groaned deeply, raising her bent knee higher, and started fucking her with wild abandon.

 

Her husband had turned her into a whimpering mess, writhing under him, mewling, begging him to take her higher. Her pink-tipped breasts strained upward, bouncing slightly every time he plunged into her. The wet slaps echoed throughout the living room, along with their gasps and moans.

 

Rey yelped when he hiked her hips up, holding her ass in his hands and pounding into her. Her back almost entirely lifted from the couch. His cock hit a secret spot that had never been touched before, making her see stars.

 

Ben wasn’t quiet either. He was grunting, groaning, and praising her in between thrusts. _Your cunt feels so good. Gripping me so tight. Taking my cock so well._ Such obscene praise sounded like a sweet blessing to her ears.

 

The world had narrowed down to their couch, where they were joined, dancing to the ancient rhythm of a man and a woman, the joyfulness that was the privilege of a married couple bound by God.

 

“Ben! Ben!” Her hands searched for him as her body sang for him. “I’m so close!”

 

He fell on his elbows, hovering above her. Rey flung her arms around him, scratching his back and squeezing his ass. Rey kissed every part of him she could reach - sloppy kisses on his lips, nibbling along his jaw, and sucking a bruising kiss on his throat.

 

She could feel herself falling into a void that swallowed her whole, before bursting and shattering.

 

Rey was delirious as overwhelming pleasure flooded throughout her trembling body. She cried out his name between mewls and moans, like it was the only prayer she knew. Ben was still moving, his eyes half opened, taking her in as he approached his own release.

 

“Oh God!” he cried out, followed by a deep roar as he tripped over the edge with her. Rey could feel his cock twitch, a burst of warmth and wetness spurting deep inside her, filling her to the brim. Ben held her tight, his head resting in the crook of her neck, shaking with every rush of his release.

 

He was so strong, yet so vulnerable, like this. Rey had never felt this close to her husband before. She ran her hand over his back, running her fingers through his hair as she soothed and cradled Ben in her arms. His weight was crushing her into the cushion but it felt magnificent. She murmured sweet nothings in his ear, telling him how much she loved him.

 

Their hearts and breathing slowed down. Rey shuddered as she felt Ben soften inside her, his cum leaking out from where they were joined. It was so wet, so messy, their couch was _definitely_ ruined and she’d probably die from embarrassment.

 

Finally, Ben propped himself up on his elbows, looking confused.

 

“H-hey?” he questioned.

 

Rey avoided his gaze. Her cheeks were burning red, blushing down to her chest.

 

“Did you…?”  He cradled her face with his large, warm hand, gulping as she looked up at him. “Please tell me, Rey. Did I do good? Did you…?”

 

Was it possible to blush even more that she was now? “I… I think so.”

 

Ben looked like he had lost some self esteem.

 

“It was fantastic!” Rey caught him before he turned away, brushing a kiss on his cheek. “I’ve never felt anything like that before. You’re always so reserved, so when… when you went w-wild like this…”

 

“Wild?” He quirked his brow. “My goodness, did I make you sore?”

 

 _He did_. “No,” a pause, “...y-yes. I’m a little sore.”

 

Realizing that he was crushing her, Ben slipped out of her soaking cunt, carefully flipping them so that she rested on top of him. The couch seemed narrow under his broad frame.

 

“I’m sorry. I was far too demanding,” he apologised, kissing her forehead and holding her in his arms. “I never knew sex between us could gave me so much pleasure. I wanted to bring this up with you for a while, but I was afraid of what you might think of me. Would you be disappointed? Would you regret being married to me?”

 

“Never!” Rey gasped, feeling more of his cum leaking from her core onto his thigh. “Oh God, I’m such a mess.”

 

Ben chuckled. He didn’t show any signs of being bothered at all. “If sex isn't messy, we’re not doing it right.”

 

“Wasn’t I too noisy?” Rey was afraid for a moment, with all of her crying and screaming through her climax, that their neighbors might come to check on them.

 

“I like it when you voice your feelings like that,” Ben insisted, tucking her hair behind her ears and brushing his fingers over her cheeks. “There’s nothing wrong about it. Sex is the union between a husband and wife within marriage. It entails the complete consummation of body, soul and spirit as we fully become one. You always want to know what makes me feel good and so do I. Please, tell me honestly again, did I do good? Now that you have all these toys as references.”

 

“Ben!” Rey suddenly remembered that her toys were still displayed on the coffee table next to them.

 

“I want to look at your face when you come,” he said, his voice soft like velvet - so smooth and somehow… seductive. “You were so beautiful, blushing pink all over your face down to your tits. You looked like an angel, with that voice of yours crying sweetly, begging me to take you harder.”

 

The gloomy atmosphere had dissipated. With her husband praising her, whispering his love in her ear, the emptiness in her heart was now gone.

 

“Is this the same voice that preaches the word of God every Sunday?” Rey giggled as he started nuzzling her again.

 

“Will you be turned on hearing me preach my sermon?” He smiled. “How many times did we call God during sex? Hope he won’t get mad at us.”

 

“Oh my God! You’ve turned bad!” She smacked him on the arm as his hand moved downwards to squeezed her peachy ass. They were lying together naked in broad daylight in the living room.

 

And it all felt so right.

 

“I love you, Rey.”

 

“I know.”

 

Rey kissed him soundly on the lips, feeling his heart beat strongly under her palm. Ben caught her hand, lacing their fingers together. His wedding ring didn't feel cold anymore.

 

“Now tell me,” he said. “Did I do good?”

 

“Um… let’s see,” Rey tilted her head, smiling playfully at her husband. “I’m still shock so I can’t remember anything clearly. We should do it again, shouldn't we? But you’ll have to work harder because I just had the best orgasm of my life and you’ll have to figure out how to top that.”

 

Ben looked stunned for a moment before his lips quirked up into a wide smile. “So, we did it, right?”

 

“Yeah!” She had never felt this happy before. “We did it!”

 

They laughed together and slapped their hands together in a hi-five.

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today product reference: Ben Solo himself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their sex adventure still going, as well as Rey’s toy collection ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for every comments, you guys had made my day! This is the last chapter and now our big boy pastor gonna show more of his dirty mind!
> 
> Thank you so much to my beta Cecilia. Her editing help polishing this smutty chapter to a readable writing and she had encourage me a lot in this one. Love you!
> 
> Well, here is basically smut. Enjoy!
> 
> Happy Sunday y’all!

 

 

**_ Proverbs 5:18-19 _ _   
_ _ May your fountain be blessed, and may you rejoice in the wife of your youth. A loving doe, a graceful deer— may her breasts satisfy you always, may you ever be intoxicated with her love. _ **

  
  
  


Amongst the million things he loved about Rey, her ass had been given a high ranking.

 

It was small when she was young, hardly noticeable, even in shorts or swimming suits. But when she became a young woman, it had turned into an exquisite curve that made his cock twitch at the sight of it. The way it jiggled when she went jogging, the way it curved beneath her plaid skirt when she attended church on Sunday.

 

And the way it bounced when she was riding him.

 

Ben would never get tired of the sight of her tight cunt swallowing the girth of his thickness. Her dark brown hair, slightly curled from her shoulders to her back, her hourglass figure with its tiny waist, and her peachy ass, a pair of perfect globes jiggling with every movement of her hips. His fingers dug into her flesh, marvelling at its combination of firmness and softness.

 

Rey wasn’t small by female standards but compared to him, she seemed tiny. It was a huge turn on to see how well her tiny body took his cock. How she stretched around him. How her entrance milked his cock when he pleased her.

 

Humans were a creation that took after God. And now he kept pondering that God is a woman.

 

“Ben!” Rey tilted her head towards him, her back arched and tensed like a bow string. “Oh! It feels so good.”

 

“Yeah. Keep doing that, baby.”

 

He loved the way she moaned in her deep voice. Rey’s voice was low when she talked, but she could pull a wide range of octaves when she sang, creating a magnificent harmony in the church choir. She had confessed to him once that she used to practice moaning in a squeaky, adorable voice so that it wouldn’t startle him when she screamed out her orgasm. How lovely she was. He would always think her adorable.

 

Ben squeezed her ass and parted her mounds, revealing the twitching tight ring of her puckered hole. A bare patch of deep, pink skin that convulsed when she climaxed. 

 

It had been,  _ always been _ , his deep desire to take her in this tiny hole.

 

They said the feeling was a whole different experience, doing it from behind. It would be tighter, deeper and more intense because of the millions of nerve endings surrounding the area. It was a mysterious part of her that he had never touched before. Something they shouldn’t do, but how badly he want to cross that line.

 

Sex itself was tempting, seductive. This might be the reason why many men fell from God’s grace, indulging in this filthy act.

 

But…  _ this is my wife _ .

 

Her climax was coming. Ben could tell from the resistance he felt in her core, squeezing around his length. Rey leaned forward as her pace became erratic, clenching, whimpering.

 

Ben smeared his thumb with her juices coating his shaft, grabbed a handful of her buttcheek, and pressed his thumb into her hole.

 

“Aw, aw, AW!” Rey flinched, and immediately moved away from him. “Ben! What are you doing?”

 

He could practically hear his cock groan, furious at being taken away from her warm, fluttering cunt. It was still raging, standing angrily against his abs.

 

“Why did you do that? It’s dirty!” Her face was still flushed red. Rey jerked the bedcover up and wrapped it around her exposed body, still not completely used to being naked in front of her husband.

 

“I… er…” he tried to explain, his brain still dizzy. “I thought you would like it.”

 

“Why in the world would I want my hole plucked, except for medical purposes?” Rey asked, frowning at him.

 

“You bought a butt plug. And you like it when I tease your hole while I eat your cunt, so I thought you might like it if I filled it.”

 

“During sex? Isn’t it sinful?” Rey looked confused. “Isn’t that the reason why God burnt Sodom and Gomorrah down?”

 

There was Rey - a walking encyclopedia of the New Testament.

 

“It was scripted in the very first chapter of Romans: ‘ _ Even their women exchanged natural sexual relations for unnatural ones.’  _ I know it can mean a lot of things. ‘ _ In the same way the men also abandoned natural relations with women and were inflamed with lust for one another. _ ’ This can refer to homosexuality and the use of unnatural passages for sex,” she explained, her voice going softer as she continued. “We will be punished for our disgraceful act and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

 

“Actually…” His heart deflated a bit, as well as his cock - it seemed like it couldn’t handle academic talk all that well. “There isn’t a clear mention of either oral or anal sex in the Bible. You see, in Genesis 19, it is only a reasonable assumption that the men of Sodom wanted to have forcible anal sex with the angels, which is definitely sinful.”

 

“Agreed,” Rey nodded. "Forcible anal sex. Homosexually raping another male anally.”

 

Now, it was a very thin, gray line of morality here. Ben took a big gulp before continuing. “Back to our situation. This is a whole different story. We are married - a man and a woman who love each other dearly.”

 

Her glare turned mellow every time he declared his love for her. Ben reached for her hand, the plain, silver wedding band on her ring finger sparkling. He'd offered her a diamond ring, but Rey had insisted on wearing a ring that looked exactly like his. ‘ _ I want us to be the same in every way possible, _ ’ she'd told him, making his eyes prick with grateful tears.

 

“You want to have anal with me,” Rey said dryly. “Why?”

 

Ben could feel a string of sweat seep down his spine. Her glance made him shiver to the bone. 

 

“Isn’t it good for us to explore more about sex together,” he said. “There are lots of things we can do. I’ve read and heard that anal sex can be immensely pleasurable. For both of us. Yes, it needs time and good preparation but I’m going to help you.”

 

Rey looked him in the eyes, considering.

 

“And it's been my wish, for a long time, to have sex with you in this way,” he admitted, trying to keep his voice steady. “Back when we are engaged - it was the longest six months of my life. I wanted you so badly I came up with a lots of ways to have sex without taking your virginity. But  _ every _ kind of sex before marriage is sinful. I had a bargain with God and I failed miserably. Having you for the first time on our wedding night was the best thing that ever happened to me. It still haunts me that you had to endure such pain and I swore to make it up to you for the rest of my life.”

 

_ You made me complete. You always made me happy.   _ She would reassure him every time he brought this up but Rey said nothing now.  _ Oh dear Lord _ ...

 

“It's still stuck in my head, what would it feel like to… be inside you in every way possible.” His mouth became dry so Ben licked his lips. “The first time you gave me head, it was a mind-blowing experience and we both felt so good, didn't we?”

 

She stayed silent.  _ Dreadfully silent. _

 

“I know this… is not natural for us. It’s not our designation,” Ben said softly, caressing her hand with his thumb. “What happens in our marriage bed must be enjoyable for both of us. I would never force you to do anything you don’t want to. I just… I don’t want to have any secrets between us and I assure you, that no matter what you decide, my love for you will never falter.”

 

She still said nothing.

 

“Only if you want to,” Ben insisted, silently pleading for her not to get mad at him.

 

It was only seconds of silence, but it seemed like years - ages, for Ben, waiting for her response. Since he had known her, Rey had never raised her voice at him, instead, politely giving her point of view. But now her glare made him shiver to his bones.

 

At last, she sighed, getting to her feet and reaching for her robe, leaving the bedcover at edge of their bed. She padded to the bathroom and closed the door gently behind her, as she always did. The lock clicking echoed loudly in the silence of the bedroom.

 

She was definitely mad at him.

 

Ben sighed, running his hand through his messy hair. Normally, they would shower together after sex and go to bed cuddling each other. He had probably messed everything up today, pushing her away with the most vulgar reason his lizard brain could come up with.

 

They had both grown up with a religious upbringing, his uncle a pastor himself. The Kenobi's had been noble parishioners and close friends of the Skywalker family. Ben had known Rey since she was a mere toddler, wearing a red plaid jumper and her hair tied in three lovely buns. She used to follow him everywhere, beaming up at him like he was her hero, her own version of the saviour and he hadn't even flinched at the idea of it.

 

There came the splashing sound of water as Rey took a shower. Thank God she wasn't crying or else his heart would be torn into pieces.

 

Having her for the first time was like unwrapping the most wonderful gift of his life. Rey had bewitched him with her undeniable glamour, her innocence and her divine adoration for him. A precious jewel he would cherish for the rest of his life.

 

It felt indescribable when he'd learned that she was so much more passionate than anything he'd ever dreamed of. Rey had felt so guilty, literally throwing herself on her knees to beg for his forgiveness, unaware that his heart was roaring inside when he learned that she had wanted him as much as he wanted her.

 

And there came another sigh. Ben had been asking for more and more, which Rey had gladly complied with - after a lot of convincing and reassuring. They had had sex with the light on, in the shower, in bed, on the couch with her straddling him. It took her some time to not feel guilty about oral sex, since it was a taboo for lots of Christians.

 

He had crossed the line too far this time. And he deserved the consequences for it.

 

“Sorry for your loss,” Ben murmured, lightly patting the head of his soft penis as he got up to head to the other bathroom.

 

It was, he thought as he cleaned himself, probably the primal wish of every man to have domination over his mate. To have her surrender every bit of herself to him -  _ to worship her _ . It was an ongoing conflict among Christians as to what they could do regarding sex and to what degree they could indulge in it without committing sin. Ben, himself, was still uncertain whether what he had intended to do was wrong.

 

_ The wife does not have authority over her own body but yields it to her husband. _ But it didn’t give him the right to demand something she didn’t want to give. The same right that was given to him. Rey had every right to deny his request if it was not pleasurable for her. Which in this case, it might not be.

 

_ It is more blessed to give than to receive. _ Rey had taught him that, being the living proof of the truth behind God’s words.

 

But…

 

No ‘But’. Not anymore. 

 

Ben looked at his reflection in the mirror and shook his head.  _ Husbands, love your wives, as Christ loved the church and gave himself up for her. _ The leadership of the husband is defined not as demanding of his rights, but to gently and tenderly take the lead in seeking to maximize his wife’s pleasure, taking her wishes deeply into account.

 

He put on his pajamas and padded back to the bedroom. The shower sounds were gone and there was an uncomfortable silence in the room.

 

“Rey?” Ben approached the bathroom door, tapping lightly on it. “Sweetheart, are you ok?”

 

There was a soft, rustling sound from behind the door.

 

Shame engulfed him, making his chest tighten with the guilt that he was the one who had driven her away. Oh Lord… is she crying? Did  _ he  _ make her cry?

 

Ben almost fell to his knees, ready to beg for her forgiveness, when he heard the clicking sound of the doorknob. Rey was wrapped in a towel, cheeks flushed and hair slightly damp at the tips.

 

“Rey,” he gulped, his fingers trembling as he reached for her. “Sweetheart, I’m so sorry. I won't ask again.”

 

“I…” she hesitated for a moment. “I’m not mad at you.”

 

“It’s alright to get mad. I know I shouldn’t have ever asked you for something like that,” he said, gently caressing her arm. “It was my own selfish desire. I didn’t mean to press you.”

 

“I cleaned up.”

 

He blinked. “What?”

 

“To do  _ that _ , I needed to clean up. Didn't I?” Rey muttered. “If you… if you still  _ want _ to.”

 

It took him a few moments to realize what she meant. Happiness blossomed inside his heart, making him feel so humble for her generosity. Ben gathered her in his arms and kissed her ardently. Rey hummed against his lips and it only increased his desire for her.

 

The knot loosened and her towel fell to the floor, pooling around her ankles. Rey was beautiful; toned body with silky skin, dotted with faint golden freckles. Her delicious curves narrowed at her waist, which was so small he was nearly able to span it with both hands.

 

Soon. With God's blessing, she would soon be ripe and round with their baby. The thought of it had his cock rising to life again.

 

Rey nuzzled his bare chest as he carried her to their bed, placing her gently on it like he did on their wedding night. She tugged at his pajamas and Ben obeyed her silent command. His hardness sprung free and Rey gasped in awe as she  _ always _ did every time she saw it and it was such a turn on.

 

Her fingers could barely wrap around his cock. The fingers that played piano every Sunday when she taught the children of their parish to sing, were now stroking his shaft in a slow twirling movement that had him groaning deep in his chest. Rey nuzzled the underside of his fat cockhead with her nose, moving upwards and teasing the slit with her tongue.

 

“Sweet jeez!” His knees almost buckled when she took him in her mouth, rosy plump lips sucking on his tip. His cock went from limp to rock hard within a minute. “Rey, sweetheart, I’m not going to last long like this. I need to prepare you, too.”

 

“You d-don’t have to,” she huffed as she released him, taking a deep breath. He filled her mouth so full that it was difficult for her to breathe and Ben wondered why didn’t he come right there on the spot.

 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he groaned as he pulled away from her mouth and scooted her up the bed, lifting her legs and spreading them wide.

 

Rey was breathtaking. A small patch of hair curled lovingly above her clit, her nether lips still swollen and glistening from their previous coupling. Deep pink lips that wrapped around his cock so well when she stretched around him, dripping wet with desire, quivering with pleasure.

 

There was pink glass in a shape of flower at her hole.

 

“What is this?” Ben touched the glass tentatively and Rey whimpered in her throat. “A… plug?”

 

“I think it's need for d-dilation.” Rey stumbled over the words. “This is more embarrassing than I thought.”

 

Joy filled him like sunshine and love danced through his heart as Ben crawled up over Rey and kissed her. She sighed against his lips and kissed him back, her body relaxed, molding to his embrace.

 

How blessed he was to have her as his wife.

 

“You’ve never ceased to surprise me," Ben smiled, his hardness grazing her folds.

 

Rey gasped when he pushed inside, soft and welcoming as he rolled his hips at a gentle pace. There was a new sensation inside, something poking him from behind her vaginal wall, forming a ridge that caused a delicious friction with every movement.

 

“Ben,” she panted, her nails dragging along his back and her legs entwined with his, every touch stirring his desire even more. Every inch of him craved her.  “It feels strange… but in a good way. I think I’m ready.”

 

He pulled out and positioned Rey on her hands and knees, her ass high in the air and the glass flower glistening between her cheeks. Ben gently removed it and the sight of her pink ring twitching was mesmerizing. He grazed his thumb across her opening and it winked lovingly, still sensitive from the dilation.

 

_ Oh, God. It’s happening. _

 

After applying a lot of lube, he took himself in one hand and Rey jolted as he parted her cheeks to line himself up at her entrance.

 

“Tell me if it’s too much,” Ben urged as he leaned down to kiss her shoulder and slowly pushed in.

 

There was a great resistance at first and Rey held her breath as she ordered herself to relax. Her ring eventually began to open,  _ receiving _ . His head slipped inside and she gripped him like a vice, sucking him inside.

 

“Oh!” Rey cried out, throwing her head back, hands clenching the bed sheet. “Oh!”

 

Ben growled as he bottomed out inside her, like a lock that fit perfectly together. There was nothing that could be compared to  _ this _ . It was too tight,  _ bizarrely _ tight, but it was just at her opening.  Inside was… indescribable, fluttering,  _ incredible _ .

 

“How are you doing? Sweetheart?” Ben stroked her back lovingly, his voice hoarse with the urge to move but he held back, holding still until he was sure that his girl was comfortable and ready.

 

“I feel so full,” Rey sobbed, her whole body trembling. “It’s so strange.”

 

“Hurt?”

 

“Not that much,” Rey replied, arching her back, trying to make more room to accommodate him. “You can move now.”

 

It felt sticky where they were joined because of the lube, but it did help when he started rocking. Her muscle gripped tightly, causing spectacular friction to his shaft as he drew out, his eyes fluttering shut with the overwhelming sensation.

 

Rey moaned every time he snapped his hips back against her, her peachy ass bouncing with each thrust and Ben couldn’t help squeezing them as he picked up the pace.

 

“Your hole…” he rasped, “...so tight, taking my cock so well.”

 

Rey canted her hips and began to match his thrusts. She was climbing fast; he could tell from her moans that turned into wailing, the tensing muscles of her back, and the clenching of her insides.

 

Her hands soon gave way and Rey collapsed onto the bed, reaching her climax with a scream, her juices gushing from her quivering folds. She lurched forward and his cock slipped out of her.

 

“Don’t stop!” she whined, reaching back for him. “Please! Again!”

 

“Shh, I got you.” He followed her down, laying on his side behind her and lifted up one of her knees. Rey keened as his cock pushed back inside her slick hole. It didn’t feel so tight now, but still enough to make them both gasp as immense pleasure coursed through them.

 

“Rey. My girl. My lovely girl,” Ben whispered sweet words in her ear, to which she replied with a kiss. “You make me feel so blessed.”

 

His hand fondled her breast, brushing his thumb over the taut bud as she squirmed. Ben started fucking her ass again. This position gave him full access to her body, one hand splayed on her abdomen and pulling her back flush against his front. He nibbled along her neck and shoulder, inhaling the wet scent of her skin.

 

Triumph bloomed inside his chest as his wife writhed and mewled, pleading, moaning his name like a prayer as she had bewitched him with her love and generosity.  _ He had pleased her. _

 

“Ben!” Rey grasped his hand. “I want you in my cunt.”

 

“You what?” He replied, stunned. “But… isn’t it dirty?”

 

“Not like that!” She squealed. “Your finger, put it in!”

 

“Both?”  _ Oh my... _ “You want both?”

 

“I have two holes for a reason.”

 

... _ Lord _ .

 

He complied, reaching down between her legs to rub at her sensitive nub. Rey’s mouth went slack as he pushed a finger inside her warm cunt. “Oh!”

 

The feeling was marvelous, feeling her walls bulging with his cock stuffed inside her ass. Ben push another finger inside and fucked both of her holes simultaneously.

 

“Ben! I feel so full.” Her body began to convulse, eyes rolling back into her head.

 

“Come for me,” he commanded, his own climax so close. “Now.”

 

He felt her insides push down and then everything became so tight that his brain whitened out. Her passages clamped down on him, clenching furiously and drawing out his release. Ben came with a roar, spilling his warmth inside her.

 

“I feel it!” Rey yelped, hand flying to her belly. “Oh God, I can feel your cum.”

 

Ben cut her off with a bruising kiss, pouring his love and adoration into it. His beloved, his wonderful wife, his better half.  _ The love of his life _ . 

 

Rey gasped into his kiss, her body soon relaxing in his arms, bathed in the afterglow of their love making, completely sated. His cock was still stuck tightly inside her ass even though it had gone soft so Ben carefully pulled out. Rey hissed and shivered as his warm cum leaked out.

 

“There is a huge mess.” Her hole was red and swollen, still loosened from the stretching, with his cum dripping down her ass.

 

“If sex isn't messy, we’re not doing it right.” Rey kissed away the knot between his brows. “It was amazing.”

 

“Was it?”

 

“Yes,” she insisted, kissing along his jaw. Rey loved cuddling after sex. She snuggled into him and sighed with contentment. “It did feel great, just like you said.”

 

“I was so surprised when you said you wanted it in both holes,” he told her.   _ He needed to get her in the shower. He needed to change their bedsheets, cleaning the mess they made _ . But with her curling up like a kitten beside him,  _ everything else could wait. _ “I know you’re not naive anymore but you are one step ahead of me and that’s quite refreshing.”

 

“It felt amazing being filled up by you,” she smiled. “Next time, let’s have your cock inside my cunt. It wasn’t like yours in my ass wasn't good but I have to admit that it was a little bit too much because you are so big.”

 

“I’m so sorry it was a lot for you,” he sighed, kissing her forehead. “I love being inside your cunt, too. And it would be nice to see a lovely pink daisy budding from your hole while I fuck you senselessly.”

 

Rey giggled at the thought of it. “Or it might be a fluffy rabbit's tail.”

 

“Sweetheart!” He laughed and kissed her again.

 

“Only if you want to.”

 

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today product reference: Icicles No 48 Daisy Plug

**Author's Note:**

> Today product reference: I Rub My Duckie 2.0 Classic Massager


End file.
